


Lecture Me Later

by DoodleBopPop



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Poor McCree needs a break from life, Somebody gets decked in the face in later chapters, Will add more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleBopPop/pseuds/DoodleBopPop
Summary: McCree has many things to say, but he becomes absolutely speechless when a fight breaks out on his second day back after recall with someone that thinks he should not be here. The winner is unknown to this day, but hey, some alcohol and small talk seemed to fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI! The name's Doodle! I'm not really an author, not really an artist, but HEY, I like both! I've been roleplaying with paragraphs for years, so I like to think I have some experience with writing. This is also my first ever fanfiction, so if it's a little iffy and rough around the edges, that's why. I've been working on it for a while now and had many people read through it before I put it up here. It's more of a self-indulgent piece where I write how I imagine things go down between them, and it's going to be sloooowwww. Like I'm talking, a snail's pace because _SOMEBODY CAN'T GET OVER IT._ (*cough*bothofthem*cough*)

> __Chapter Mood Song: Adieu by What So Not_ _

__

  A pound of flesh is said to be the same as a pound of fat, and you can definitely feel it. It is one of those odd feelings you get when you ponder a little too long about it. Angela had explained that this feeling is called “Phantom Limb Syndrome”, when an amputee could feel their missing limb. She told Jesse he should consider himself lucky that it wasn’t pain like for most people. If only she knew how much pain came from those sleepless nights when demons haunted his dreams, but Jesse is a gentleman, he did not want to bother her. That day Angie was getting ready for something important. With all the medicine he was on he couldn’t tell if he forgot what it was or if she never told him in the first place. Funny, McCree remembers that day as if it was yesterday, and yet this happened so many years ago.

  Jesse wiped away the warm water from his eyes as he stepped aside from the peaceful trickle he set for his shower. His mop of a hairstyle dripped with water which was now cooling down as it dripped down the strands of hair, a few of the drops leaving a shiver down his spine as they fell through the steam heavy air. Long showers were not something he did often, but it has been a week since the recall and he only just now arrived. That train heist was a bigger pain than he thought it would be, and sneaking out of the station was rather difficult. Once he got here, there were only two things he could possibly think of. One of which, was a nice, long, hot shower to get ease the tension out of his muscles. Being on the run did not leave enough time for personal hygiene. Hell, being on the run didn’t leave time for anything really. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had a proper meal without being interrupted by bounty hunters. But he felt slightly safer now, away from hunters that were after the sum on his head, in the secluded walls of Gibraltar, far from many things, but a few things still bounced around his head.

  For example, the reason behind the recall.

  He has heard many things about Talon, and even fought them. Some of them even recognized him, and he recognized the style of fighting. McCree was planning to talk to Winston about it but at the same time, he wanted rest. There was an obligatory meeting tomorrow morning anyways. The reasoning that was given behind the meeting was to welcome the last of the arriving agents. Jesse overheard that Genji was going to be attending along with his new master. He hasn’t seen the cyborg for some time, only getting word from him through letters and texts. He mainly spoke of how amazing Zenyatta was and how Overwatch would greatly improve under his wisdoms and teachings. 

  Jesse picked up his towel off the cover of the toilet seat, “He’s definitely gotten more enthusiastic since he met that monk…” He muttered off to thin air as he dried of his arms. Well, specifically his stump, as quickly as possible. McCree rarely took off the prosthetic, and PLS was definitely not helping him at this very moment. Latches that were surgically attached to the skin held the prosthetic in it’s place as he twisted it on, feeling an audible and visible surge as his nerves were firing up once more to test the arm and see how it was doing. He flexed it and then turning the metallic hand over to see the back of it, he used it to wrap the towel around his waist, “Everytime…”

 

  “Oi Jesse, you alright? You seem to be staring into nothing there.” Lena leaned over as they piled food onto their plates. They were in the back of the line so nobody was waiting on them. McCree fixed his crooked posture as he was being spoken to, hair still damp, wearing a fresh change of clothes that he found in the laundry room.

  “I’m fine, Lena, just memories, ya know? It’s strange to be back with everyone.” He found himself some mashed potatoes to put on his plate, along with some brown gravy with beef strips in it. Normal food for once. He remembered in the day that some Agents took it on themselves to cook special meals for their group of friends, and man did some of their cooking suck. Although, he remembered how Ana brewed coffee and hot chocolate, it was the best he has ever tasted in his life, and that’s saying something since his favorite cup of joe used to be from a diner and now it just tasted like ground up dirt with water compared to the rich flavour of what Ana had made. The thought of that memory alone made him smile and that gave Lena a hint that everything was okay.

  Dinner was made up of: Winston, who was arguing with Athena about his diet, Lena Oxton who was bouncing from person to person which meant she already finished eating, A DJ and Freedom Fighter Lúcio Correia dos Santos, the popular Hana Song whom he’s seen on posters all over the States, and Fareeha, dressed in athletic wear and a soft smile on her face, sat next to McCree for nostalgia’s sake. Angela came in much later when everyone was finishing to grab a quick snack before continuing to organize her new office, Torbjörn had come in covered in something black (most likely grease.), and then there were two girls he hasn’t had the pleasure of getting to know yet. One he could have sworn was taller than him from the way she was built, and if he thought about it a little more, she probably could crush his head with those arms. The little lady next to the pink haired giant was quite the contrast. She wore blue glasses and a light jacket, even though it was pretty warm inside. They seemed to be enjoying the conversation they were having and McCree couldn’t help but make up that the conversation was about ponies and rainbows. The thought made him shake his head as he continued to focus on his own plate. And how could he forget Reinhardt! The bubbly old man had already eaten and left to explore the base further, but before he did, he had to give the world a big bear hug of welcome. The younger recruits definitely took to him, and McCree was happy that they were getting along.

  “I’ve seen you in the news.” Fareeha began the conversation as she was stacking up her dishes to get ready to carry them off the kitchen. McCree poked at the last of his potatoes, finishing the last few chews on the last of the beef that was in the brown gravy.

  “Well you know me. Rum, whiskey, and fast living.” As Jesse wiped some gravy off his whiskers, he could feel a glance from his sister in arms.

  “Jesse, you can’t just ignore the fact that you have a huge bounty on you. I know that it was probably a misunderstanding but, what happened? The story on air is just so… You. Too you, surely there is more to it.” Fareeha leaned back into her chair, crossing her arms. There was no escape from this for McCree as he dropped the napkin unto his plate, signifying he was done eating.

  “That’s my business, and my business alone. What happened, happened. Can’t just jump into the past an’ change it.” He gave her a small smile, reaching into his pocket to feel his cigar along with his lighter. He could really go for a smoke about now.

  The man was just as tight-lipped as he was before, and there was no way Fareeha could blame him for it. When she was younger, she had her childish charm, but she was no match to the former Blackwatch agent now that both were aged. But beside that Fareeha earned a smile from the cowboy, and returned it warmly.

  “You’re still the same kiddo, huh?” McCree chuckled jokingly.

  “Yeah, except now, there isn’t much room for the two of us.” Fareeha thought back to their games when they were both younger and a bit more care-free. Now both were seasoned soldiers and adults, fully exposed to the evils of the world. But both had the sense to not bring up those evils over some dinner conversation. Neither wanted a replay of what happened during a thanksgiving dinner once between two agents. Angela had to stay up all night to fill out the paperwork for that fight.

  A moment of silence passed between the two as both reminisced of the those days, be them good or bad. Soon, agents began to spread thin as they went about their evening tasks, each with their own. McCree and Fareeha said their goodnights, and joked and teased each other a bit more in light of each other's nostalgia. When Fareeha left to find Angela about something (He didn’t pay mind to what she said.), Jesse took this chance to take out the unlit cigar and began to chew as he made his way out into the corridors of the base. The sweet taste of the tobacco has been comforting him for years now, and it definitely had calmed his nerves one too many times. The halls had became seemingly more and more empty as he kept on wandering towards older parts of the base. McCree always had a knack for finding places like this; abandoned, secluded, quiet. He is a loud person, and he knows that, but even the most outgoing of people need to often recharge with some peace and quiet. There was one room that seemed absolutely untouched for years. It was a fair sized room with windows heading out towards the sea. There wasn’t enough space for a bed or anything, but it was enough room to just think, and he thought. He thought of what is now going to happen, and what will the ragtag team of so-called Overwatch Agents is going to do against a terrorist organization like Talon. McCree thought of what kind of memories will form and what the interactions between the new and the old agents will be, if the veterans and the newbies will work together. The thought of both generations working together appealed to him, but it was a hope more than anything. And maybe, just maybe, because of the smaller size of the group now, they will be an even closer family than before, with no separations like Blackwatch and Overwatch. Just some fellows trying to make a difference.

  That was enough thinking for the Gunslinger as he continued to chew at the cigar, passing back towards his room. It was about time to get ready for bed, but not quite time to sleep. Even if he tried, he would not be able to, too many memories and thoughts clouding his mind. Maybe he’ll have a ‘small’ swig from his flask, which he hid away in such a way so that Angela would not find it, just to calm his frizzled nerves before laying into the dusted bed. A familiar voice stopped the Cowboy in his tracks as it called out for him.

  “Jesse McCree. I did not think you would come back, or even answer the recall!” It had turned out that the Cyborg had arrived just now, he was just busy making sure that Tekhartha Zenyatta (McCree still wouldn’t believe that’s his real name.) was comfortable in his new living quarters.

  “Well, I’ll be, Genji Shimada, and in some new visual upgrades too. The white suits you.” McCree rested his hands on his hips as the ninja chuckled. Genji definitely did change from the last time he had seen him back before the fall of Overwatch; He carried himself more lightly, he seemed to have a lighter tone to his voice, and all in all, he just seemed relaxed. But there was some tension, and Jesse felt as if there was a favor to be asked of him soon, that was usually what Genji did.

  Genji adjusted some of his clothing, he had left his forearm and shin guards on however, and he looks down at the armor before looking up at the Cowboy, “Yes, well, it felt appropriate. I have seen on the news, McCree, you seem to have made quite a bounty for yourself.” McCree shrugged, leaning his weight over to the opposite foot, still chewing on the cigar he had taken out so long ago.

  “What happens, happens. Can’t do shit about it.”

  “Well, you’re right about that, it just confounds me how you cannot care about it.”

  “It’s not that I don’t care, it’s just not on the top of my list.”

  Genji hummed and McCree did not know if it was just machinery whirring or Genji truly making a sound.

  “So how’s life treating you anyways? Apart from that monk and all, got enough about him through your texts.” He mustered a smile at the cyborg, who beckoned him to follow. With soft confusion, they began to walk at a slow pace towards a balcony that Genji explained he liked for how quiet and far away it was. McCree knew it was just so that McCree could finally light that poor cigar in his mouth, or at least, he liked to believe so.

  When Jesse’s question was met with silence throughout their walk, he simply accepted it. He didn’t question the ninja much. If he wanted silence, the cowboy respected his best friend. Of course, it has been almost six years now, both of them have changed drastically, but Jesse liked to think that they were still very good friends after communicating so much. Outside it was cool as the time reached half past midnight and people were probably already asleep. McCree doubted that sleep will come easy tonight so he may as well just stick around here with Genji. He picked out the lighter that he felt around in his pocket during dinner and finally lit the cigar he’s been torturing for so long. The sound of the waves below them and the winds softly howling in their ears, mixed with Genji’s low hum of machinery made quite the ambience for a late night smoke. It was broken when his company for this smoke spoke up.

  “I found Hanzo, and I asked him to join us.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can contact me on Tumblr on my [main blog](http://doodleboppop.tumblr.com/) or my [side blog](http://mchanzotraashzone.tumblr.com/)! You can also contact me on [Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/doodledoppop/)
> 
> Yeah woooh, a little heavy there ain't it? Don't worry, I'll lighten it up later.
> 
> I really do hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It took me a lot of courage to post it here on AO3.
> 
> 7/11/2017 EDIT:  
> I went through a break up with the person I was roleplaying with at the time that this fiction was based upon and it hurts me to write it. I'm sorry.


End file.
